The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, to limited-access, reduced-pressure systems and methods.
Clinical studies and practices have shown that providing reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Unless otherwise indicated, as used herein, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity.
Providing reduced pressure to limited-access locations has been difficult. One example of a difficult limited-access location is the bottom sole (plantar) of a patient's foot or other anatomical locations that are difficult to service. A related illustrative example of a limited-access location is inside an offloading device, such as a walking boot or removable walker. Another example of a limited-access location is a tissue site on a bed-ridden patient's back. Other illustrative examples include a tissue site under a compression garment and sacral wounds on the foot.